Não vá !
by DriSidleFoxGSR
Summary: Ela resolveu ir embora e só uma pessoa a faria ficar. Mas será que ele iria fazer isso ?


Sara estava em seu apartamento arrumando suas malas em poucas horas iria partir de Vegas, iria embora daquela cidade. Não aguentava mais ficar ali se sentia sufocada, viver em Vegas estava lhe matando pouco a pouco. Em seu trabalho os casos de violência ficavam mais frequentes e brutais. Eles a faziam lembrar constantemente de seu passado aquilo era um peso muito grande de suportar sozinha, se ao menos tivesse alguém ao seu lado para lhe dar força e apoio pra que pudesse enfrentar tudo isso que lhe persegue seria mais fácil, mas quem ela queria ao seu lado parece não lhe querer junto a ele e é por ele também que ela estava partindo, por Grissom que é seu chefe e seu grande amor. Sara já estava cansada de vê-lo e não tê-lo, de ama-lo e sentir que não era correspondida. Ontem quando foi a sua sala lhe dizer que iria embora, que estava deixando o lab pode ver em seus olhos que ele ficou sem ação tanto que não soube o que dizer e quando disse não foi bem o que ela queria ouvir, a justificativa que usou pra fazê-la ficar foi a de que o **Laboratório precisa de você, **aquilo foi o pior que ela podia ouvir, pois ela tinha esperanças de que ele talvez pudesse dizer que ele precisava dela, mas não foi isso que ouviu e agora ela estava ali se preparando para quem sabe um novo começo estava indo rumo a uma nova cidade, lhe doía ter que deixar os amigos que conquistou só que ela sentia que devia fazer isso pra não se machucar mais do que já estava, queria muito ficar e só uma coisa, ou melhor, uma pessoa a faria desistir de ir, mas tinha certeza de que ele não seria capaz de fazer isso. Quando Sara acaba de arrumar as malas escuta a campainha tocar e sem vontade alguma vai atender a porta, quando a abre dá de cara com um rapaz que tinha em suas mãos um buque de rosas.

_ Sara Sidle ? (perguntou ele)

_ Sou eu mesma. (responde sem entender o que ele fazia ali)

_ São para a Senhorita. (ele entregou as flores a ela)

Sara pegou o buque surpresa as flores eram lindas e o buque era simplesmente maravilhoso quem o escolheu tinha um bom gosto isso não tinha como negar. Sara disse ao rapaz que esperasse um instante que ia pegar um dinheiro para lhe pagar, mas ele disse que não era preciso, pois quem o mandou fazer a entrega já o havia pagado. Assim que o rapaz foi embora ela fechou a porta e foi em direção ao sofá, sentou-se e com as flores nas mãos ela procurou por algum cartão que lhe indicasse quem era o responsável por tal surpresa, quando achou o envelope o abriu e começou a ler o que estava escrito que era o seguinte:

**Porque não haverá luz do sol**

**Se eu te perder, amor**

**Não haverá céu claro**

**Se eu te perder, amor**

**Assim como as nuvens, meus olhos farão o mesmo**

**Se você for embora**

**Todo dia irá chover, chover, chover**

Quando Sara acabou de ler o cartão seus olhos estavam marejados aquelas palavras era uma pequena declaração amor velada**.** Como o cartão não tinha nome ela não sabia quem havia lhe mandado, mas lá no fundo de seu coração queria acreditar que talvez tivesse sido ele, só que sua cabeça a fazia achar que isso fosse impossível de acontecer. Com os pensamentos a mil e fazendo varia suposições ela escuta de novo a campainha tocar, deixa as flores em cima da mesinha de centro e vai ver quem é, quando abre a porta se depara com ele bem ali lhe olhando.

_ Grissom ? (diz surpresa)

_ Oi ! Posso entrar ? Preciso conversar com você.

_ Claro!

Sara lhe dá passagem e ele entra, quando Grissom entrou não deixou de notar as malas prontas no corredor, dento de si rezava silenciosamente e pedia aos céus pra que conseguisse com o que ia dizer faze-la ficar e desistir dessa ideia de ir embora. Sara percebe que ele olhava para as malas dela e chama sua atenção.

_ Grissom ... Será que você podia começar a dizer o que quer conversar comigo é que daqui a pouco eu tenho que ir para o aeroporto.

Ele voltou sua atenção a ela e se aproximou um pouco de onde ela estava que era perto do sofá e forma direta lhe perguntou.

_ Primeiro quero saber se gostou das flores ? (apontou para o buque)

Seu coração não havia se enganado tinha sido ele mesmo quem mandou um sorriso tímido surgiu em seu rosto.

_ Sim são lindas, não esperava que tivesse sido você quem as tinha mandado. (tentou não demonstrar que desconfiava disso)

_ E o cartão o que achou?

Ela pensa um pouco pra responder procurava respostas, mas a verdade? É que elas não vinham então lhe respondeu com outra pergunta como muitas vezes ele mesmo fazia com ela.

_ Grissom ... O que quer me dizendo tudo aquilo ?

Ele chega mais perto e segura às duas mãos dela entrelaçando os dedos de ambos.

_ Que você não vá ... Que fique ... Porque

_ Eu já sei o que vai dizer (ela o interrompe) Porque o lab precisa e mim não é?

_ Não ... Porque **Eu preciso de você !**

_ Mas você disse que ...

Grissom coloca dois dedos nos lábios dela a fazendo parar o que ia dizer.

_ Eu sei que disse outra coisa, mas o que disse não era verdade. Eu não devia ter dito aquilo. Todo esse tempo eu tenho sido um idiota com você. Só te fiz sofrer com minas atitudes, por isso quero que desculpe Sara ! Quero te pedir que não me deixe, você não pode ir ... Eu não vou conseguir viver sem você aqui.

Ela não sabia nem o que dizer com tudo aquilo estava atônica.

_ Grissom eu ... (ele a interrompe de novo)

_ Sara por favor fique ! Me perdoe ... Me dê uma chance ... Eu te amo e quero ficar com você !

Aquilo era a melhor coisa que podia ouvir, todos esses anos ela esperou por isso e agora enfim estava ouvindo seu coração só faltou sair pela boca quando ouviu aquelas palavras.

_ Grissom ...

E mais uma vez ele não a deixar falar queria de todas as formas convence-la e fazê-la ficar.

_ Sara me diga o que mais tenho que fazer pra te convencer a não ir, juro que sou capaz de fazer qualquer coisa só pra você ficar.

Grissom encostou sua testa na dela sentindo assim bem de perto sua respiração e olhando profundamente em seus olhos castanhos. Sara levou uma de suas mãos ao resto dele lhe fazendo uma caricia que o fez por segundos fechar os olhos e depois ela disse:

_ Não precisa fazer mais nada meu amor porque você já fez o que tinha que ser feito. Então eu vou ficar !

Assim que disse isso eles trocaram um beijo doce, suave e cheio de amor. Um beijo que há muito tempo era ansiado por ambos. Eles eram capazes de ficar naquele beijo eternamente, mas precisavam respirar então pararam. Quando separaram seus lábios tinham um brilho nos olhos e um sorriso tímido e apaixonado no rosto. Grissom com uma das mãos acariciou o rosto de Sara e com a voz meio embargada lhe disse:

_ Obrigado por ficar !

_ Obrigado por ter me impedido de ir !

Eles voltam a se beijar e a partir daí eles começam a viver esse amor juntos.

**# FIM #**


End file.
